First Kiss
by kersync
Summary: The night after the voyage, the gang heads to a pub to celebrate. The Doctor and The Captain find themselves alone with one another, taking care of a few 'loose ends'. (One Shot) (Doctor x Captain)


First Kiss

[A Treasure Planet FanFiction]

* * *

Every Spacer had heard the tales of Treasure Planet, and over the years the legends have gone through many iterations. However, no one could have expected the truth behind the tale and the secrets that Captain Flint had buried so long ago. A planet filled with treasure turning out to be one big huge trap and the largest fortune in the galaxy destroyed as a result. In a tale more epic than anything that can be written by some scholar, the myth of Treasure Planet was proven as real as anything could be. This, of course, was thanks to a rag-tag crew assembled by a young adult and a canine astronomer named Dr. Delbert Doppler.

Dr. Doppler was an extremely distinguished astronomer and scientist, widely known all across his home planet of Montressor. Recognized by the general population as a benevolent benefactor with a massive intelligence, Doppler has not only amassed a small fortune and a mansion but a reputation as well. Even so, living alone in a massive estate devoting his life to his studies undoubtedly had an effect on social skills. He'd become quite awkward and off-beat, yet still transferring some of his extensive intelligence for opportune witty remarks. He'd spent his entire life studying the explorations and adventures of others, longing to have one of his own someday.

So, of course, when The Doctor, being a close family friend of the teenage boy, heard he'd found the mythical map of Treasure Planet, took it upon himself to fund the voyage. Using his savings to finance the adventure was one thing, but The Doctor couldn't have predicted the social discourse of dealing with a ship's crew...and it's Captain. Dr. Doppler hired the crew and ship sight-unseen, but in the back of his mind, the canine had some pre-conceived notions that the ship's captain would resemble a tall, hulking brute with a large stance and even larger hat. In all fairness, that was the first thing he saw upon boarding the ship, a giant rock-like being named Mr. Arrow – only to find that the real captain was a slender feline named Amelia.

Amelia Smollet was the very essence of courage. Top of her class at the Port Ivy Naval Academy, and a former Terran Royal Officer, she'd been sailing the starry skies her whole life. She was raised under strict rule and extreme discipline. As a result, she'd formed a proper and reserved personality over the years. Those under her rule undoubtedly saw her as extremely cold and bitter – exactly the way she wanted. She did truly fit the stereotype of the unforgiving feline, who was extremely selective about who she let see her softer side.

Taking her job so seriously, Captain Amelia was aghast at the crew assigned to her for her new mission – nothing but a bunch of miscreants and slimy deviants, she knew the type. She'd intended to meet with the financier and let him have a piece of her mind – but upon doing so found herself mysteriously charmed by his quirky humor and clumsiness. The first interaction Doppler had with the feline had gotten him more frustrated than he'd been in quite some time. For a trip he'd been looking forward to all his life, he never would've thought that he'd be thinking, _"How can a woman so beautiful be so damn daft?!"_

But coming from a life devoted to studying thick books and ancient texts, the unexpected was a nice change of pace – and he certainly didn't expect to be falling for such a strong and authoritative feline. Granted, most of his thoughts were devoted to the ongoing peril that he'd been facing during the trek, he'd find his mind often occupied with thoughts of her – His Captain, Amelia.

There were several notable moments throughout the course of the adventure that stood to change the dynamic of their relationship.

For instance, the teamwork they applied whilst escaping the black hole. Thanks to Delbert's calculations about the waves and predictions, Captain Amelia was able to come up with a plan to navigate and escape the disaster. It was at this point that she began to see the Doctor as less of a nuisance and more of a contributing member of the crew.

 _After the ship had abruptly slowed down, Delbert's endorphins were racing and his head was spinning. Taking one deep breath, he'd slowly stood up and found himself talking before thinking once again._

" _Captain!," He'd proclaimed. "That was, that was the most-"_

" _Oh, tish-tosh," Amelia interrupted, turning to look at him with a warm smile. "Actually, doctor, your astronomical advice was...most helpful."_

 _The canine felt a sense of pride and genuine joy was over him._

" _Well, thank you," He said, adjusting his glasses, stupidly grinning. "Well, I have a lot to offer anatomically... amamomically... astronomically."_

 _Delbert mentally cursed himself, slapping his paw to his face. As Captain Amelia walked away to tend to other matters, she felt her heart skip a bit and a foreign blush wash over her face._

Another notable moment occurred when their boat crash-landed on Treasure Planet after being shot down. After Captain Amelia was badly wounded, Doctor Delbert was left to take gentle care of her the best he could, and resulted in their relationship growing much closer.

 _Even suffering from an extremely painful injury, Captain Amelia was still clinging to her stubborn, authoritative ways. Whilst attempting to give orders to Jim Hawkins, another wave of pain washed over her and she found herself being interrupted by the Doctor._

" _Now, now," He said, gently pushing her back down. "Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds, and lie still."_

 _Amelia was taken aback by this sudden show of dominance. She'd found her self not only charmed by this but...somewhat excited and enticed by it._

" _Very forceful, Doctor. Go on, say something else," she flirted._

And finally, the latest in a string of relationship-building moments – the hug. Narrowly escaping an exploding planet would be enough to make anyone overjoyed. Amelia was stunned to find herself immediately, almost instinctively, leaning into a celebratory hug with Doppler, and before she even knew what she was doing, she found her arms wrapped around him, and his arms passionately embracing her. It came as just as much of a surprise to Delbert, suddenly finding that he was hugging the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen! When the realization set in for both of them, they both leaned back, a look of confusion and shock on their faces. It then slowly transitioned into...understanding, admiration, and affection.

* * *

That same day, only much, much later in the night, the gang all headed to a local bar of an inn to celebrate their victories. Sure, they weren't bestowed with the legendary limitless fortune of Treasure Planet, but they all were just so incredibly grateful to be alive and well – and blessed with one hell of a story to tell. With drinks all around and victorious music echoing throughout the hotel's large pub, there was a feeling of simple and utter joy in the air.

Among those who reveled in the stories of the RSS Legacy and heartily swigged down their beer – Dr. Delbert Doppler stood on the sidelines. The bar patrons certainly weren't his type of acquaintances, and of course, his social shortcomings wouldn't help him make the best of introductions. Captain Amelia, however, was relishing in the boasting, surrounded by a crowd of brawny sailors looking very interested as to what she had to say.

The canine felt a small sense of sadness upon seeing the Captain surrounded by a sea of strangers. He swished around the wine in his glass and walked over to the set of stairs that led to the Inn's second floor. The loud, boisterous noises of party-going seemed to die down with every step he took, and once at the top of the stairs, was reduced to mere muffled background noise.

Down the hall, past the rows of doors and occupied rooms, there was an open balcony at the end of it. He absentmindedly looked around at it -it was nothing more than a simple platform with a wooden handrail that overlooked the streets of Montressor Spaceport. Leaning on the rail, he exhaled thoughtfully and looked around.

"Oye, thought I saw you run off." He heard a sultry voice call from behind him.

Doppler nearly jumped, turning around to see Amelia, leaning on the doorway with a smug grin.

"Oh! Greetings, Captain! You...you didn't follow me up here, did you?" He asked.

The feline chuckled, making her way over to stand beside the Doctor, leaning over on the rail and standing close beside him.

"I most certainly did. Got tired of associating with the rambunctious sort."

Delbert smiled, taking another sip from his wine glass in an effort to his nerves.

"And...," she started, placing a paw on Doppler's arm, "I'd prefer if you'd call me Amelia."

"Amelia. That would be hot-...not-...not a problem!" A few minutes of nervous laughter later, Doppler found himself staring at her as she gazed up at the night sky. His heart-rate began to skyrocket once more, as for the first time in a while, he was able to admire and appreciate her appearance. The deep blue light of the starry skies elegantly illuminated her feline face. Her sea-green eyelids were incredibly vivid, crisp and striking against her black eyeliner, beautifully contrasting with her alluring red lipstick.

She spoke again, interrupting his thoughts and bringing his mental salivating to a halt.

"Those always stuck out to me."

Delbert followed her line of sight, finding himself staring at a large assortment of different stars in the distance.

"Well...which one?" He asked.

"You see that bright white cluster, just right next to those red clouds?"

"Oh yes, the Sciza Quadrant, I see."

"And just below that. Those two small, twinkling stars."

"Yes, indeed! Those would be Svani 1 and 2, in Asteria Galaxy."

Amelia looked at him with surprise.

"I'm impressed, Doctor. You study just about every star in the sky?"

Delbert chuckled.

"Oh of course not...Svani 1 and 2 just so happen to be rather interesting."

"And why would that be?" She said, a small smirk spreading across her face as she scooted just a bit closer to him.

"Those are the only two stars in that galaxy. That's uh, rare occurrence if I'm not mistaken."

"Really? Goodness."

"Yeah."

"Sounds awfully lonely."

"Well, you know..."

She shot him an inquisitive look.

"They do have each other."

There was a brief silence, before Amelia heartily laughed, throwing her arm around Delbert and leaning against him.

"That they do, Doppler! Hahaha! I think I'll consider those my favorite stars from this point on."

The Doctor's heart was racing, Amelia's face was just a few inches from his, he could practically feel the heat emanating from her.

"Um, that's unfortunate..." He started, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh? Now, why would that be?"

"Those stars are on a collision course, madam."

"Are they, now? According to what? Your astronomical studies?" She challenged, whilst leaning even closer to him, grabbing the wine glass out of his left hand, downing the entirety of it, and tossing the glass over the edge.

It was clear to Delbert what type of game she was playing.

Hands now free, he playfully swatted her hand off his shoulder, firing back with, "Yes, as a matter of fact, according to my astronomical _predictions_."

Amelia burst into a fit of laughter over Doppler's sudden seriousness. Even at his expense, the Doctor found enjoyment in seeing her laugh. Whether it be the alcohol or the general carefree spirit of celebration getting to them, the two were now shamelessly flirting with another.

"Predictions! Of course!" She chuckled.

"Yes. Predictions." He stated, stepping closer to her.

"You wanna know what I predict?" She said, her voice low and sultry, placing a paw on his chest.

"W-what...do you predict?" Doppler asked, growing increasingly nervous upon seeing Amelia's bedroom eyes for the first time.

"I predict you're gonna pin me up against that wall behind me and kiss me."

Doppler nervously chuckled and stammered.

"Oh...really? W-why would I do that?"

Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing up against him. Slowly, almost tantalizingly, she leaned her head forward, bringing it right beside the Doctor's and gently exhaling against his ear.

"Because you know just how much I'll love it."

And there it was. The latest in a series of moments that would serve to change their relationship forever. Doppler's suspicions now undoubtedly confirmed – she was into him as well, and a feeling of immeasurable happiness exploded within him. Just like a supernova, he felt supercharged with a rush of excitement and...courage.

So he did what she asked.

Gripping her shoulders with all the strength he could muster, he took a few steps forward and pushed her against the nearby wooden wall of the Inn. She, of course, reacted with utter delight, playfully giggling as he did so. With her hands around his neck and his hands on her, there was little separating the two. In fact, Doppler moved closer still, pressing his torso against hers and bringing his muzzle just a few centimeters shy of hers.

A few seconds passed as they both stared into each other's eyes, her sea-green orbs looming into his brown irises. Genuine affection with just a dash of lust. Never in a million years did he think he'd ever work up the nerve to do something like this, but alas, it's always a first time for everything.

He closed the gap.

He leaned forward, pressing his course canine lips against her soft, red, feline ones. A soft moan escaped Amelia's lips as she felt Doppler's hands travel off her shoulders to caress her cheek and lustfully grip her hip. She could do little more than grip the Doctor's head as his electric, hot mouth pressed against hers.

After nearly a minute, both grew frantic but separated for air.

Little needed to be said as the two stared at each other lovingly, but Delbert said something anyway.

"That was um, incredibly arousing-...arwowsing-...a-awesome! Yeah, that's what I meant to-"

She silenced him with another kiss, a more forceful and passionate, albeit a shorter one.

"Doctor, please continue with the nervous rambling. It really is quite the turn-on."

Doppler scoffed.

"I was under the impression that you enjoyed a more dominant, controlling man."

"Oh, I do."

"But uh, nervous rambling? You want that?"

She gripped him by his coat and pressed him harder against her.

"I want you, Delbert," She said with a purr.

"I...I want you, too...Amelia."

The two kissed once more, a raging inferno of passion coursing throughout the heads and hands of the two lovers. The feline's tongue confidently charged into the canine's mouth, exploring and savoring his taste. Delbert reciprocated, nervously sliding his tongue onto hers, the contact sending shivers down his spine and causing his heart to soar to places he didn't know existed. The two soon found their positions uncomfortable and their desires growing exponentially. Amelia broke for some air and nuzzled her muzzle into Doppler's neck with a loud purr.

"You know what I'm going to ask you, correct?"

"Y-yeah...I have a pretty good understanding."

"Flirting aside, are you comfortable with...venturing further?"

Delbert chuckled.

"I am. Are you?"

Amelia seductively growled.

"You don't want to be going there, Doctor."

"I most certainly do."

With another long, drawn out passionate kiss, The Doctor separated, taking a few steps back and walking towards the hall leading back into the Inn. Bringing an arm up, Doppler usher her to walk inside, saying with a warm smile;

"Lead the way, Captain."


End file.
